


Parks and Ham

by Coolstorybadending



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/F, F/M, I mean, John and Maria come in like chapter three, Laf is nonbinary i never put that oops, M/M, Parks and Rec AU, Samuel is there for like five seconds and then leaves bc i hate him, Slow Burn, These updates will be slow as fuck, This hasnt been updated in like 3072839 years im so sorry, did anyone ask, i guess, it took me forever to do this wtf, no, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolstorybadending/pseuds/Coolstorybadending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Hamilton just wants to build a fucking park is that so much to ask for</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Park Committee

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello hello! This fic is probably going to take me years to finish, but I really like the hashtag on twitter and tumblr for this sooo here we are?? How can i look at any couple an see lams. I honestly don't know. If you have any suggestions for a new name, don't hesitate to comment! Or just comment and give me constructive criticism or praise, I'll take either. I run on kudos and comments by now. but enjoy the fic!

Alexander Hamilton is a simple man. He works in city government in the city he loves, New York City. Alexander, Deputy Director of Parks and Recreation department, loved his job more than anything. 

Walking up to a little girl and smiling at her kindly, Alexander held a clipboard in his hand. "Hello, I'm Alexander Hamilton. I was wondering if i could ask you a few questions?" He asked in a softer than usual tone, as he was talking to a child. The child didn't respond, but Alexander didn't mind and continued on with the questions. "So, would you say you're having fun and enjoying yourself, having moderate fun and somewhat enjoying yourself, or no fun and not enjoying yourself?" He asked. The girl ignored him and continued to play. "Okay, I'll put a lot of fun."

"Mr. Hamilton!" A young boy called. Alexander turned his head. "There's a drunk stuck in the slide!" He said. Alexander sighed to himself, getting up from the sand and walking up the playground to the slide. A small crowd of children circled Alexander as they watched him get rid of the drunk.

Hitting the man with a broom, trying to shove him off, Alexander glared down at the drunk man. "Sir, this is a children slide, you can't sleep here." He said, refraining from using swears.

Alexander had much experience working in the government, as it wasn't a very liked job by people. He thought of all the countless times people had complained to him about the government after he told them he worked there. But Alexander knew he was needed by the public. He thought of this more while hitting the guy with a broom, continuing to try to get him out of the slide.

"Put your arms to the side?" Alexander offered.

"No, no." The guy shook his head. Alexander had stated a few more suggestions as the man continued to sleep in the slide.

Beginning to tap his foot on the side of the slide, trying to wake him up. Eventually, he got the guy out of the slide. It felt good for him to accomplish something, even a small task. He knew he helped the community. And he smiled as small children clapped, but soon resumed their playing. Alexander knew he was on a fast track. He knew that Alexander Hamilton stopped for no one.

\----

It took Alexander twenty minutes to get back to city hall, getting in on time for the meeting. 

The department head, George Washington, but as most referenced him to Washington. He hated most things that had to deal with the government. He knew that the founding fathers had desperately tried to keep America from getting corrupted, but it became that way. Washington had decided long, long ago that he was going to slowly go into politics to try to fix it. "So, tonight is our Public form to the community. Alexander will be running it. Who wants in." He asked blatantly. The remainder in the meeting had started looking down at their papers, trying to pretend nothing had been asked. "Jefferson." He decided.

Thomas rolled his eyes, and lightly slammed his fists on the table, making an unsatisfied noise. "Ugh, fine." He agreed. With that, the meeting ended quickly.

\----

Later that evening, Alexander and Thomas met at an elementary school for the form. Alexander was excited, it was where government employees could hear about the citizens request. Granted, most of it was Alexander getting yelled at by a bunch of New Yorkers, but he didn't care. Pulling at the door and it not opened he frowned. "Jefferson it's locked."

Thomas tried to not roll his eyes. "I know a back entrance." He said.

Less than ten minutes later. Everyone was seated and ready to begin the meeting. "Hello! What an amazing turn out." Alexander said, looking into the crowd of maybe twenty-five people. "My name is Alexander Hamilton, I'm deputy director of the parks department, and we'll be taking some of your questions-" he began smoothly, but the lighting began to go out as he spoke. "Wait, we're having a meeting- hello?" Alexander asked, confused. Soon the citizens and to government employees sat in the darkness.

After a few moments of silence, Thomas leaned into the mic. "So does anyone have any questions about permits?" He asked.

The meeting was moved in a classroom afterwards. "Okay take two!" Alexander falsely smiled. "I'm Alexander Hamilton and this is Thomas Jefferson. We are here to answer any and all of your questions so fire away." Alexander said.

"Well i would like to put censors on people, when me and my daughter walk through a park guys are like 'Hey! You should fuck my ass!' And the other guy says 'No you should fuck my ass!' And-" man said, standing up.

"Hey, this is a public form sir, I don't appreciate you cussing everyone out here." Alexander glared.

"Oh really man? What if i did this?" The man said, flipping off Alexander with both hands.

Alexander was about to stand up, but Thomas dragged him back down to his seat. "Okay anyone else who would like to contribute?" Thomas asked.

"Hi! Hi, yes, Hello." A woman said, standing up. She seemed about the same age as Alexander and just as tall as he was. The woman was beautiful, with black hair pulled back into a ponytail and kind eyes. "My name is Eliza Schuyler, I'm a nurse and I don't really care for politics I-" Eliza began, earning an applause from the rest of the room. "I-I, um, I'm here to talk about the abandoned lot on York street." She continued.

"Excellent, sounds like a great idea." Alexander agreed, maintaining his composure.

"No, it's actually a problem. It nearly killed my boyfriend. It's a lot by my house and i guess the developers lost the funds and it left an unfinished basement. Its just a big pit. My boyfriend, he's a tailor, and he fell in and broke both of his legs." Eliza finished.

"Okay uh, Eliza, was it? Your boyfriend, would you say you have a serious thing going on with him?" Thomas asked.

"Yes." Eliza answered.

"And you're living with him?"

"Yes."

"Well he just sounds like he doesn't have much going for him, you know, he has two broken legs, he's a tailor, you know and he's weak and you feel like you have to take care of him, probably feel like you have to move on."

"Why-?"

"And you have to feel like you have to be more adventurous with your body and-"

"I'm sorry, are you actually hitting on me right now?" Eliza asked, seeming a bit angry.

"No, he's just- i'm very sorry about him. He's married. I'll see what i can do about this lot." Alexander nodded.

"Really." Eliza said, doubting him.

"Really." Alexander nodded again.

"Promise?"

"More than a promise. A pinky promise. I pinky promise, all of you, that i will help. And i will go to that location tomorrow and fill that pit, and when that's done, we're going to put a park on it." Alexander said, a bit dazed from what he had said.

"Okay." Eliza nodded.

\----

The next morning, Thomas was on the phone in his and Alexander's joint office, alone. "Yeah. That sounds great." He said the the phone. "Though i have to report anything over 25 dollars. So maybe give my wife a call, and give her the suit, and then, maybe if they don't fit her she'll give them to me." Thomas laughed as Alexander walked in.

"Morning." Alexander greeted, drinking his third cup of coffee. 

Thomas held his hand up. "Alright Mr. Mayor, I'll be there Saturday for the ultimate Frisbee game. Bye." Thomas said, faking the last part and hanging up the phone. "Alexander, hello." Thomas greeted.

"Were you talking to the mayor?" Alexander asked.

"Yeah. Just wrapping up some things." Thomas nodded.

"Okay, lets think how do we get the funds?" Alexander began.

"Go to city council and ask or the money."

"No parks aren't priorities. I could form a committee!" Alexander grinned.

"That could work." Thomas nodded.

"We should bring on Samuel." Alexander said.

"Which Samuel." Thomas asked sarcastically, but Alexander responded honestly.

"Seabury of course. If you want to get shit done you go to him. He's the smartest city planner I know." Alexander thought aloud. The thoughts he kept to himself were generally about the night the two slept together. It happened years ago and was quick, but he was still in love with him.

\----

Alexander approached Samuel with a smile, greeting him kindly. "I know you're a busy guy so lets get down to business. You know lot 48, right?"

"Yep. All about the bankruptcy too." Samuel nodded.

"What of i told you I'm going to built a park on it." Alexander grinned, pleased with himself.

"Well lets see, you'd have to jump through many holes and your chances are extremely slim. But is it possible? No." Samuel said before Alexander could say anything.

"Why the fuck would i do that?"

"There's a million, and I'll list off every single one of them if you want me to waste time." Samuel shrugged.

"i can do it, I just need help! Please Samuel, please?" Alexander begged.

Samuel sighed. "Fine, I guess."

"Yes! I have to go. See you later!" Alexander grinned, walking away quickly.

\----

"Hey can you clean up honey?" Eliza asked her boyfriend, Hercules kindly. Hercules nodded, giving Eliza an empty beer bottle and some more of his trash. Apparently, the man from the parks was going to be at Eliza's house. Eliza hadn't had much experience with the government, and even then her request never got done.

The doorbell sounded, Hercules looking over to the door for a brief moment before looking back at the tv screen. "Doorbell." Hercules said.

"I heard it." Eliza mumbled, walking towards the door. Once again it was rang. 

Hercules turned to the kitchen. "DOORBELL!" He yelled, realizing she wasn't there. As Eliza answered the door. 

"Oh hello! Thanks for coming." Eliza smiled. 

"No problem. You remember Thomas from last night." Alexander said, pointing to Thomas next to her, as Thomas shook Eliza's hand. "And this is our college intern Lafayette, they'll be documenting our quest." Alexander said.

"Hi Lafayette." Eliza awkwardly smiled.

"Hey." They said quietly, keeping a neutral face.

"Is this fun for you?" Eliza asked.

"No." They responded bluntly.

"Well, come in. I'll take you to the pit soon." Eliza smiled.

"Oh! Hi I'm Alexander Hamilton." He said, walking in and seeing Hercules.

"Hercules Mulligan." He smiled, shaking his hand.

\----

Before long, the four were outside at the abandoned lot."So he jumped through the fence, Herc was crossing through to get home, and he fell into the pit." Eliza explained.

"Oh no. This is horrible. How could we let this happen." Alexander shook his head. "Do you think this place deserves a park? Think of it. A shiny playground, a place to feed birds, some nice trees and a picnic area-"

"You're kidding. You're turning this into your thing." Eliza scoffed.

"No no! I want to help the community be safer, and parks are very safe." Alexander informed her. "It would be a first class park, better than any of the parks up in New York City. This neighborhood deserves a nice place instead of this eyesore." He smiled gently.

"I guess it would be great." She nodded. "Do you know my sister Angelica? She can help you build this park." Eliza smiled.

"Angelica? Yeah, we're great coworkers, she hardly talks to me though." Alexander said.

"You'll love her, we're great friends." Thomas informed Alexander.

"And i can get her on board with this." Eliza suggested, more eager to help.

"Wonderful." Alexander grinned, picking up a hard hat. "I'm going in." He said, putting on the hat.

"Why?" Eliza asked.

"Don't worry, I've got a hardhat." Alexander assured her.

"I see that." Eliza nodded.

"Laf, document this." Alexander instructed.

"Document what?" They asked.

"The key to the fact finding mission is to get into the battle zone." He said. "It's like George Bush when he flew over New Orleans." Alexander said, staring to climb down. "Or Richard Nixon when he went to China-" he continued making analogies, but the falling back into the pit. Eventually, Alexander found himself all the way at the bottom of the pit. 

"Alex! Are you okay?" Eliza called. Alexander gave a weak thumbs up, as Eliza ran into her house to grab her home nursing kit to help him. 

"Hey Alex! Hang on, Laf's going to get some photos for the website." Thomas called.

"Can you just be still?" Lafayette asked.

"Yeah don't move around as much." Thomas agreed.

\----

Back in Eliza's house, Hercules and Alexander sat on the couch.

"I can't believe you fell in too, that's awesome." Hercules said.

"No Herc, it's not awesome." Eliza said.

"Well at least my boss will listen to me now that i broke my clavicle." Alexander said happily.

"It-It's not broken." Eliza shook her head.

"Yes it is. Do you happen to have one of those foam neck things?" He asked.

"Honestly, you're fine." Eliza assured him with a smile.

"Honestly, my clavicle's broken." He said quietly.

"It's really not, you can go back to work. It's not even bruised. Alexander." Eliza argued, crossing her arms.

"Yeah but it would be so great if it was." Alexander said.

"Can we go now or are you just going to keep making up this fake injury?" Lafayette said from the door.

"It isn't- fine, let's go." Alexander sighed, getting up from Eliza's couch. "It was nice to meet you, Hercules." Alexander said.

"Herc is fine. Hey, do me a favor and pass me that beer?" He asked.

Alexander obliged, handing him his drink. He turned to Eliza. "We'll be in touch. Thanks for the help." Alexander smiled.

"Well I am a nurse." Eliza laughed

"Goodbye." Alexander smiled.

"Yeah. Bye. Finally." Lafayette groaned, walking out before anyone else could stop them.

\----

"Come on Washington! Give me a shot at this." Alexander begged. Currently, he sat in George Washington's office, wearing a neck pillow, in an attempt for pity.

"No. Why are you wearing that neck pillow?" Washington asked.

"Don't change the subject. Let me explain. When you go down in the pit- have you been down in the pit?" Alexander asked.

"No son, I haven't gotten down there yet."

"Don't call me son. But I have. When i went to the pit-"

'"When you fell in."

"...When i visited the bottom, on a fact finding mission, and let me give you some perspective of what it all means." Alexander said, placing photos of himself falling into the pit. "What it means is, i want that sub committee."

"Well, I will definitely think about it." Washington nodded.

"I like the sound of that definitely, I'll leave before you change your mind!" Alexander said, walking out of the office.

\----

About 20 minutes later, Alexander knocked on the door. "Sir, Lot 48? Figured that out?" Alexander asked.

"Still thinking." Washington dismissed him with his hand. In Washington's opinion, Alexander worked far to much, and was far to impulsive. Dedicated at best.

He continued to pester Washington every ten minutes, coming up with new excuses on why to be there. He had even made up a little girl that wanted to know when the park would be there. At that moment, Washington began to seriously consider whether or not he should just let him have the park. Of course that would mean his department would actually get something done, but Alexander had hardly ever asked for favors. He seriously considered whether or not to give him the lot, but it was seeming more and more clear to give him the park instead of not letting him have the park.

\----

"Oh hey, this one looks like he's crying." Thomas snickered, pointing at one of the pictures of Alexander falling into the pit. 

"He's bleeding in this one." Lafayette pointed out at one of them. 

"Hey guys, what's up?" Samuel asked, walking over to the two of them. 

"We got pictures of Alexander falling into the pit." Thomas grinned.

"When did you get these?" Samuel asked.

"Oh, this morning actually." Lafayette said.

"And Alexander isn't getting the park?" he clarified.

"You know George, it's almost hopeless with that man. no way Alexander's getting that lot." Thomas said.

"I have go." Samuel said, running in the direction of Washington's office.

Bursting the door in, Samuel looked red in his usually pale face. "George, you should give Alexander the lot." Samuel said, a bit breathless from the run.

"That pretty much settled it, thanks Samuel." Washington said. Samuel saluted Washington awkwardly, closing the door.

\----

"Son, I talked to city council and-" Washington began before Alexander interrupted him.

"I get the lot?" Alexander asked excitedly.

"Not if you keep interrupting me, but yes. You got the lot and the committee." Washington nodded.

"Thank you sir! You won't regret this." Alexander nodded, grinning ear to ear from the news. Despite his day beginning off like it was going to be a bad one, it turned out to be an actual good one.


	2. Public Forum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canvassing, a Public Forum, and the first bit of good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm so sorry this took forever, i warned you all when you got into this that it would have slow updates. So, some new but temporary faces in this one. Thank you all so much for your feedback! Reading those few comments are amazing honestly. I can't believe that you like it and are excited for it! Anyways before i start to go off on a ramble, here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

"Okay! So, welcome to the first meeting between all of us!" Alexander said cheerfully, smiling at the group before him. He was surrounded by Thomas, Eliza, Angelica, Lafayette, and Samuel. The six of them were huddled around a small table. "Are you all ready for the public forum tomorrow? Eliza?" Alexander asked.

"Yes i changed my shift." Eliza nodded with a smile.

"Don't you think we should wait to introduce this to the public?" Samuel asked with a groan, his head in his hands.

"Well I already have the perfect idea for all of this to go down." Alexander shrugged. "Canvassing." He said, like it was the easiest solution in the world.

"Alexander, people will hate us even more if we-" Samuel began.

"No, we're doing this, I don't care. Canvassing." Alexander snapped. Samuel stayed quiet this time. "Okay! I'll see you all at Eliza's House in an hour." Alexander smiled brightly, slamming a binder that said "Public Forum" on it,and walking away to his office.

"You do all realized that we're screwed, right?" Samuel asked the group.

"Oui, mon ami." Lafayette said, burying their head into their hands.

\----

Next thing they knew, all were stood in Eliza's small, but spacious living room. "Okay! Also on this list is our reporter, George Fredrick King will be visiting the Public forum to do an interview beforehand, and catch the public forum." Alexander informed them.

"You got George?" Angelica asked, not believing what came out of his mouth.

"I got George. Okay, Laf, Thomas, Angelica, and Samuel, you all are in a group. Me and Eliza in a duo." Alexander clarified. "If you get stuck, look at your binders. They will help in dire situations!" He grinned. "And...go team!" Alexander said, taking Eliza's hand and dragging her out the front door, racing to be the first out.

\----

"So, sir, would you say you wanted a park in this area?" Lafayette asked, clutching the binder close to their chest.

A middle aged white guy nodded. "Yeah, i would, great for kids." He nodded.

"Oh you have kids?" Samuel asked.

"No, no kids." The man shook his head.

"Laf, will you please step behind me." Angelica asked kindly, Laf following ad the group of four slowly backed away.

"Will this park be within a thousand feet from my house? I don't want to move again." The man asked.

"You know what, I don't think there will ever be a park there, so don't bother coming." Samuel nodding. "Okay. Bye now." He waving, all of them inching back.

"Okay, bye!" He waved, especially at Lafayette's direction, but the man finally retreated into his home.

"You know what, I think I'll work better solo." Thomas said to the group. "See ya!" He said, running away in a weird fashion.

"He runs weird." Lafayette said, continuing to walk with the remaining three.

"He really does." Samuel agreed.

\----

"Alexander, I hate to be such a downer, but this isn't working." Eliza said to Alexander after getting about seven doors slammed in their faces.

"No no! It will work, we just have to keep trying." Alexander assured her before knocking at another door. "Remember the binder." Alexander said before the door opened.

The door revealed a woman who looked about as tired as Alexander did. "Um, hi?" She questioned.

"Hello! I'm Alexander Hamilton, and this is my dear friend Elizabeth Schuyler. I am from the Parks and Recreation department. Do you know the pit on the corner of York street?" Alexander asked.

"Yeah, a real eyesore." She laughed, leaning against the wall.

"Truly. So, would you support turning that pit into a park?" Alexander asked.

"Yes, I would." She smiled.

"Nice! And would you be happy to sign a petition on making it a park?" Eliza asked with a small smile.

"Yes." She agreed again.

"All positive. Told you so." Alexander mumbled to Eliza. "Okay! So would you be able to show your support at a public form tomorrow?" He asked the woman.

"Tomorrow works, yes!" The woman nodded. 

"Thank you for your support!" Alexander said before the woman went back inside and shut her door.

"Wow, that went really well!" Eliza smiled. 

Alexander smiled back. "I told you, didn't I?" Alexander said, high fiving her. "I'm kind of thirsty." He said as they walked back into the sunlit day.

"I live nearby, we can go back to my house and get a bit refreshed." Eliza offered.

"Perfect!" Alexander grinned, the two walking back.

\----

When Lafayette, Angelica, and Samuel walked into Eliza's house, the first thing Lafayette noticed was the man with two broken legs. Somehow, he immediately got their attention. Lafayette hated most things and people, always at first, they absolutely hated Alexander until they talked more and they both had a conversation in fluent french. Although, they found nothing to hate about the guy on the couch. It was a weird feeling to not automatically hate someone upon seeing them, like it had always been. This one was different. They needed to get his attention. And they got the perfect time to do so.

It was like a miracle, Lafayette was wearing one of his best outfits, his hair was tied back as usual, and Samuel and Angelica went to make food.

"Hi." They said, more accented than what they intended, god they hated their accent so much sometimes.

"Hi." The man said, smiling up at them.

"My name is Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de La Fayette, Marquis de La Fayette. But you can call me Lafayette or any other nicknames from my very long name." Lafayette offered.

"That's a mouthful. I'm calling you Laf, I'm Hercules Mulligan." He said. The name fitted the person in Lafayette's mind.

"I like your name." Lafayette eventually said, probably being weird since they were staring. It's not like they could be together, he was with Eliza and Lafayette figured no one would go for someone like them.

"Thanks, its not as long as yours though. You could have kept it at Lafayette." Hercules joked.

"I don't like people not knowing my full name." They said a bit more bitterly than what they intended.

"Do you want to play guitar hero? You could be on drums. I'm usually the lead singer." Hercules offered cheerfully, ignoring the bitterness in his tone.

"Yes." Lafayette said a but to quickly. "I mean- Oui. That would be- uh- shit how you say- amesone?" Lafayette asked. Of course their English fucked up when they were talking to the most attractive guy they've met since living in France.

"You mean awesome." Hercules smiled.

Lafayette tried his best not to go red, failing the task. "Oui! A-awesome. That is awesome." They smiled and laughed nervously. Hercules chuckled at him, meant to be in a friendly way, Lafayette hoped, bit his anxiety got the better of him. "What are you laughing at?" He snapped, going into his usual cold exterior.

"You. You're great already, lets play." He smiled a crooked smile, seemingly unfazed by the sudden coldness. They tried to smile back, but it was too awkward in their mind. Eventually Angelica and Samuel joined into the game as well, the five of them playing the game.

\----

As Alexander and Eliza walked into Eliza's house, they were greeted by their coworkers not working, but playing. So in a fit of rage, Alexander threw his binder down onto the carpet, making a scene.

"Alexander!" Eliza scolded.

"They aren't working! And where's Thomas?" Alexander asked, mostly ignoring Eliza's fierce tone.

"He left." Lafayette explained plainly.

"Ugh, you need to get back out there! Stick to the binders and we'll get there!" He scolded. 

"Fine! Let's go then." Lafayette groaned, getting up from their place on the couch next to Hercules, refraining from glaring at Eliza. They had respect for her, landing such an attractive guy before they did.

As they left Eliza's house, Lafayette could really only think of him, despite their best efforts.

\----

"Hey! Washington my man, how's everything?" The current city manager John Adams had asked.

"Fine." Washington replied bluntly, getting confused on why John fucking Adams was talking to him.

"You fast-tracked that park right?" Adams asked.

Washington looked off for a second. Fuck. "Yeah." He lied. Great, now he had to actually do that park thing.

"Great. See you at the Public Forum tomorrow night." Adams grinned, hitting the door frame of his office and leaving. 

Fuck.

\----

Alexander rushed into Washington's office, getting called in awhile ago. "Hey Gwash!" He said enthusiastically.

"Firstly, don't call me that, son. Secondly, I'm fast tracking that park." Washington said.

"Oh, really?" Alexander asked, look that mixed happiness and confusion.

"Yes. And Adams is going to be at the Public Form." Washington said.

"Oh." Alexander nodded. He hated the man, he did almost nothing, only when his wife told him to, which usually angered Alexander when he tried to do actual work.

"Exactly. Knowing you, you'll be ready." Washington nodded at him. "I have faith in you, son." He assured Alexander.

A grin spread over Alexander's face. "Thank you sir. I won't let you down." 

\----

The night of the Public Forum was a busy one. Getting refreshments set up, Thomas had been slowly recruiting people to build the park, and eventually they had nearly a full room. The group hoped that the citizens were for the park rather than against it. 

"Okay, so all of us are here, great! Remember the talking points." Alexander nodded.

"Yeah, okay, whatever." Thomas shrugged, rolling his eyes at the shorter man.

"Don't- we don't have time for this lets just go out and do a good job." Alexander said.

"Yeah guys a lot is weighing on this." Lafayette said sarcastically, crossing his arms.

"See? Even Laf is in the spirit of things. Lets go!" Alexander said happily, leading all of them out onto the stage. Alexander stood at the podium in front of the citizens he had talked to a day before. "Hi! Welcome to the public forum to turn the pit on York street into a Lot." Alexander began the forum. Things went smoothly, he talked about the environmental impact reports and the positives turning the park into a lot instead, mostly speaking for most of the time he had. It was only near the end he got to open the floor to anyone talking out and speaking. For the first time, no one had complained to him about any of it. It felt good for it all to go so well.

After it was over, Alexander found himself in the face of John Adams and his wife Abigail. While he had no respect for John Adams, his wife Abigail had a lot of his respect. 

"It's all seemed to have gone well. I think that's the first public forum that has ever gone that well." Adams praised him. Alexander didn't care for his praise, but was smiling anyways.

"So that means I get the lot?" Alexander asked hopefully.

"Yes. Most certainly yes." Abigail answered with a smile before her husband could interrupt.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Alexander beamed, shaking John Adams' hand. When his grasp was released and the married couple had walked away, Alexander wiped his hand on his suit.

"How'd it go?" Eliza asked from behind him.

Alexander turned around, beaming as he did so. "Perfect! That lot's getting filled." He assured Eliza.

"That's amazing! We should celebrate!" Eliza grinned.

"When I get my casts off my band's having a performance at a bar, we could go then." Hercules suggested.

"You have a band?" Lafayette asked.

"Of course, I'm a tailor and an incredible singer. I have two amazing talents, what can I say?" Hercules bragged.

"Yeah, this actually sounds great! You're getting them off when?" Alexander asked.

"Next week, actually." He nodded.

"Then it's settled. Celebration for the filled pit next week! All of you be there!" Alexander smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this seemed a bit rushed, sorry, I just needed to set up for the next chapter really. Once again, apologies this took so long! Please leave kudos and comments! Comment about if you liked or disliked, what i could change, give ideas, or just point out spelling, grammar, or punctuation errors! I love you all, i hope you have a good week!


	3. The State Auditors- Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now we watch as Alexander's park streak comes to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only the first part of this part, but i had to fit in a seperate episode, so this is basically me, trying to push together and a half episodes. But everyone's favorites comes in! Not giving anything away, but just saying. Please leave kudos and comments! Love you all!

The following week was a busy week for the parks department. First, the pit was to be filled on Thursday, and the day before that, Hercules was going to get his casts removed. It was a big day for Herc, finally getting to feel relief on his legs. Alexander, Thomas, Eliza, and Lafayette had all came to watch and support him. As the first cast was removed, a sigh of relief hit Hercules.

"Finally! It's like my leg can breathe." Hercules grinned. Lafayette stiffed a huge smile as Herc smiled at them, not looking at Eliza like people thought he was.

"Is that my ipod?" Eliza asked, taking it off of Hercules' leg.

"Oh, how did that get there. Hah. Funny." He laughed nervously. Eliza rolled her eyes but smiled at him and pressed a kiss to his cheek, and Lafayette's grin had turned into a slight scowl.

"This is a great day! The pit is going to be defeated and this cast will be the last remains of it!" Alexander cheered. "Yeah, doctor can I keep a part of the cast?" Alexander asked.

Doctor Jay shrugged. "Weird request, but sure." He said, handing one of the pieces to Alexander.

"Why would you even want that?" Thomas asked, briefly looking up from his phone to look at Alexander.

"Well Jefferson, this could be in museums, or could have a monument or a statue-" Alexander began his reasoning, holding up the cast proudly until Eliza took it from him.

"That's unsanitary. No." Eliza shook her head. 

"Fine, I guess. Well, I guess it's not really important." Alexander shrugged, smiling at Eliza.

"Well Hercules, you'll be on your feet in time for tonight. Not like I care." Doctor Jay said in a monotone voice.

"Thank god, my band can't preform without me." He sighed of relief.

"Mhm. Like I said, I don't care." Doctor Jay nodded.

\----

Later that evening, Hercules was on stage, Eliza glaring up at him. According the Doctor Jay, he could have gotten his cast off weeks ago, and wouldn't have to wait on him hand and foot. Right after the concert, she had decided to break up with him for it. 

\----

A few months later, everything had been going smoothly. There was no longer a pit, it was a lot. Herc had gotten a job as a shoeshine guy, and Lafayette often spent time with Hercules. They were still so helpless around him. Alexander had been excited to finally pitch his park idea in a finance meeting with the city government. Alexander liked to call it, the master plan.

"And so, we begin our pitch for the best park in the greatest city in the world, New York City!" Alexander read aloud to the parks group.

"Yeah fuck Paris!" Aaron Burr's voice rang through from his voice in the back.

"What did you just say about France, Burr?" Laf glared in his direction, their eyes narrowing and looking almost evil.

"...Nothing." Aaron sighed, looking back at his paper work.

"Dammit Aaron, now Laf is mad." Alexander sighed.

"It's not my fa-"

"Yes it is! You are the worst Burr!" Lafayette yelled to Burr.

"Hey, stop yelling. But yes Burr is the worst." Washington said, his voice booming through the department, followed by a short chuckle.

"Let's go to the meeting, George!" Alexander said happily, excited to finally get more work done.

\----

"Everyone, I know you've come to tell us your financial plans, but as of right now there has been a change of plans. Due to the gridlock in city council, we are postponing all planning and spending decisions indefinitely." Adams said to the room in front of him.

"Sorry, until when?" Alexander asked, tilting his head.

"Indefinitely." Adams repeated.

"...Yeah, and when will that end?" Alexander restated his question.

"Mr. Hamilton, lets put it this way. Later than now. We're bordering a full blown crisis, Alexander. The state government is sending a team from Albany to try to solve this budget problem." Adams said. Alexander looked through his financial plan and couldn't find a single solution where there was no budget meeting.

\----

Alexander slammed his binder of the master plan down onto Washington's desk.

"You don't know what they're going to do-" Washington began.

"They're state auditors! They're going to slash and burn, I know it!" Alexander sighed.

"Look, let's just go out there and give Laf their presents, they've been waiting all day. It's their birthday and this can wait for when they get here later." Washington suggested.

"Fine." Alexander said, walking out of Washington's office. "Laf, are you ready for your gifts?"

Lafayette turned to Alexander and shrugged. "It's only my twenty-first birthday. It's not that important. I already drink and in France I'm of age." They said.

"Well, you're a full adult here! Everyone get your gifts out, we're doing this now." Alexander said, going into his office and getting his gift for. Lafayette.

"My gift to you is your birthday party. At my co-owned with the amazing Angelica Schuyler and Ben Franklin, the Liberty Lounge! The hottest club in New York City." Jefferson said, wrapping an arm around Angelica. 

Angelica rolled her eyes and took his arm off of her. "Yep. Also from me. Happy birthday Laf." Angelica grinned.

"Thank you Angelica and Thomas." Lafayette smiled a bit, going back to their original straight face almost immediately.

"Okay! Open mine next." Alexander grinned, giving them a large wrapped gift. Lafayette opened it, seeing that it was a frame. "Okay! So we got your original intern application, a copy of your first paycheck, and you're original parking pass!" Alexander smiled.

"Mon ami, did you get the parking pass and id card out of my purse?" They asked, raising their eyebrows.

"That doesn't matter." Alexander shrugged.

"Here, open mine next." Washington smiled, giving him a black large case.

"Oh." Lafayette said upon opening it.

"It's a handgun, made in Switzerland for their pathetic police force." Washington said, slowly realizing it probably wasn't appropriate for them to have it. "Well I'll just hold onto it until we can get some target practice." He said, taking back the case.

"Washington." Alexander stared, mostly shocked.

"Thanks George." Lafayette grinned. "Burr, where's my gift?" Lafayette asked, putting his cold stare back on.

"I didn't have time to-"

"Dammit Burr!" They rolled their eyes. "Well thanks everyone, except for Burr!" Lafayette glared at him, taking the gift Alexander gave them and sitting at their desk with it. Eventually, they all went back to work.

\----

"Alexander, the auditors will be here soon. Try too look presentable." Washington said, noting that Alexander was weirdly bent over the front desk.

"I forgot how I'm supposed to stand." Alexander said, trying to stand normally. "I'm just so nervous about- ah! Death!" Alexander jumped, noticing an old couple. 

"...Divorce filing?" The woman dressed in black asked.

"Fourth floor." Washington nodded. The couple nodded and left, Alexander finally standing normally. The next people who walked in seemed much more calm. Well, not exactly.

A shorter woman dressed with a black skirt and red shirt with tanned skin wore a large smile on her painted red lips. She had large brown eyes and she practically radiated kindness, her long hair curled perfectly and cascaded down past her shoulders. She had a silver watch on her left hand, and a small winged eyeliner. She was beautiful, Alexander noticed, but not as beautiful as the man next to her.

He was so much different than the woman. He was taller than Alexander, yet shorter than Washington. His hair was curled, and pulled back in a neat ponytail, much like Alexander's. His face looked stern, but his eyes were much different. Alexander couldn't help but notice that the man's freckles, splattering across his face and his skin. He was beautiful, much more than the woman. How two state auditors could be that good looking, Alexander had no idea.

The second they walked in, the woman in red smiled. "Hello hello hello!" She grinned at the department, turning to the couple leaving and smiling. "You look well!" She grinned, the man behind her following. "My name is Maria Reynolds, that's John Laurens." Maria smiled.

"Hello. George Washington." He held out his hand for her to shake.

Instead, she pointed in his face, a smile still present, but much smaller. "George. Washington." She said, taking pauses between his name.

"...Okay." Washington nodded.

Alexander also held his hand out. "I'm deputy director Alexander Hamilton-"

"Alexander. Hamilton." She said, doing the same thing to him. Alexander nodded, a smile on his face. "It is fantastic to be here. There is quite nothing more than I'd like other than a tour of the Parks and Recreation department of the great New York City lead by the amazing George Washington and Alexander Hamilton."

"Okay!" Alexander smiled.

"John?" Maria asked.

"I don't think that's a great idea." John said, barely loud enough for Alexander to hear. John was different than Maria, less happy and more serious. It somewhat intimidated Alexander.

"Let's do it!" Maria clapped, smiling as she did.

"People, we are here from the state budgeting office from Albany. Ooh, what does that mean? Well, you see we are here to tinker your budget. Think of this government like an amusement park. We need to switch out those old parts, pjt a new coat of paint on, and get those happy kids back on the rides where they belong!" Maria said, looking semi-serious. "Okay?" She asked, getting a few mumbles of 'okay'. "Okay?" She asked, more enthusiastically, getting more happy responses. "Alright, my partner John here is going to stick around and I will see you all later!" Maria smiled, giving John a pat on his shoulder before exiting. 

John didn't smile as he approached Alexander and Washington with a breifcase. "Can you show me the conference room?" He asked, then being lead by Alexander to the conference room.


End file.
